Naughty magic and witchcraft
by wickfur
Summary: Magical artifacts and crazy witch magic. Akako has a plan and it involves our two favorite detective and phantom thief dorks. Weirdness, magic, and smut ensures. Two-shot. Cross-Posted on Ao3. KaiShin. (Note:Very descriptive smut, and slight non-con ahead, you have been warned ;)


Highly descriptive smut ahead. You have been warned OwO

**(*≧∀≦)****ゞ** **My inspiration for this fic:**

Part 1 doujinshi Part 2 doujinshi

Two doujins of Osomatsu-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

_**Ch 1. WTH Akako - First stage in motion**_

Thunder roared in the distance but no rain could be felt or heard. The ominous mansion loomed with a creepy aura surrounding it's grounds no wild life daring to go near it besides the crows and ravens. Inside you could hear how a pot was brewing over an open flame and laughter echoed in the halls. The red witch stood over her pot and mixed together a strange brew that bubbled violently and sizzled angrily.

She threw in a few more substances from various questionable origins and started chanting in a language unknown. The pot hissed and roared as her chanting continued until the whole room was covered in steam and suddenly just stopped. Akako waved away some smoke from her face and peered into the pot, her manic glee rising tenfold at the success of the spell. She laughed her typical witchy laugh as she levitated the items up to her hands. Finally she could set her plan into motion.

1412

Ekoda high flared with activity as the last bell rang. Students clamored to get all of their school supplies together and throw them into their bags. As they started heading home for the weekend the halls bustled with activity as eager students cheered for their freedom. Kaito was just about to head home as well with Aoko in tow when Akako gracefully approached him.

Warily he watched as she strode up and stopped in front of him "Kuroba-kun, I need to speak with you" she said in her usual seductive tone. Kaito hesitated but told Aoko to go on ahead and that he will catch up to her later. That out of the way he glared at her "What do you want Akako?" He said none too gently. This made her entourage of followers all around him growl and glare at him threateningly, he ignored them.

As she noticed their angry glares she dismissed them. Telling them all to go home with a seductive smile on her face. They all practically melted at her gaze and immediately complied to the witch's wishes and was gone before you could even say Akako. They probably did anyway.

"Now Kuroba-kun I need to speak with you in private" she urged and walked towards the classroom door. She glanced over her shoulder when he didn't follow and made a come hither motion at him. He sighed and hesitated but complied to her insistent request to talk. He nodded a short nod and followed her into an empty classroom down the hall and closed the door. "What's this about Akako?" Kaito asked a little impatiently.

She smirked something wicked, which made him unconsciously back up a step. She then started searching for something in her bag as she explained "I have noticed that you are quite infatuated with one of your detectives" she ignored Kaito's denial of being KID and smiled triumphantly as she found what she was looking for.

She showed him a shoe box (that shouldn't have fit inside her bag) and explained "So, I took it upon myself to make these for you" she presented the box for him to take. He gave it a distrustful look and glanced at her equally so "No strings attached" she hastily tacked on as Kaito's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He slowly took the box with hesitant movements like it would blow up in his face. When nothing happened he opened the box very slowly and a second later promptly slammed the lid on with a red face. Then he sputtered out "Wha-What the hell Akako, why did you give me this" his voice squeaked slightly at the end.

She made an annoyed face at his childishness and rolled her eyes at him like he was an unusually dumb dog. He wasn't in his opinion. She then impatiently said "I know how much you like that boy and I'm trying to be nice here" she crossed her arms under her chest and continued "now listen here" she tapped the lid with a manicured nail "the way it works is that you take something with DNA, like hair from the person you want to connect with and put it in the little container slot in each of the items" she leered at him "You will thank me later"

Kaito gulped and asked "No strings attached?" she sighed a little frustratingly at his distrust and said "No strings attached" then she spun on her heel and walked out of the classroom with the grace of a model walking down the aisle, her long red hair swaying with her hips. Leaving a slightly disturbed but also curious Kaito in her wake.

1412

Later that night Kaito just couldn't sleep. He was just so super curious about the things Akako had given him. So, he took out his little box of stuff collected from meitantei (he is not a stalker, It's stuff that fell on his heists) the box contained a few handcuffs, a deflated soccer ball, a few sleep darts and what he was looking for, a lock of hair (that he "accidentally" cut off with a shot from his card gun).

He gently took two strands of hair from his little bundle and took out Akako's box from under his bed. He took out the two items with a furiously red face. I mean why wouldn't he be blushing, when the witch had given him a magical onahole and dildo of all things. He cautiously picked up each of the sex toys and put the strands of hair in their rightful places. Feeling quite sceptical that this would work.

He waited for something to happen with them and felt really silly when nothing indeed happened. It was a revenge prank from the witch then. He sighed in slight embarrassed disappointment, after all it would have been really interesting if it worked.

He was about to put them back in the box when they suddenly lit up with a flash of light that startled him enough to let go of them so he could shield his eyes. The light then dissipated just as quickly as it had shown. Cautiously he opened his eyes and took a casual glance around his room and of himself in case something was amiss. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he took a closer look at the toys. They didn't look any different.

He curiously poked the side of the dildo and squeaked as it felt warm to the touch. In utter awe he stroked two fingers along the length and felt how it trembled under his fingertips. He then picked up the onahole and touched near the entrance and poked his finger curiously at the twitching muscle which also felt warm to the touch. How intriguing and they would be presumably connected to his favorite critic. He couldn't wait to test them out. His next heist then he thought a bit dejected.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand curiously, it was already half past 1 in the morning. A plan formed in his mind. Well it **was** a Friday night, no school the next day, sleeping in was no trouble. He was way too curious to wait til the next heist to see if it actually works.

So he did what he did best. Donned a more discreet dark outfit and sneaked away under the cover of the night to places he wasn't supposed to enter. He was going to Meitantei's place.

4869

After a train ride and walk later he now stood in front of the looming building known as the Kudo manor. He went up to the mansion's stylish walls on silent feet and quickly vaulted over it. Landing on his feet on the other side silently like a cat. He then sneakily went in through a window (locked of course) and silently went up the stairs to where he knew Meitantei's room was. He peeked through a slit of open door and looked inside at the slumbering detective sleeping peacefully on the bed.

With his heart in his throat he magicked out the dildo. He watched the detective intently as he with slow movements started stroking it. The detective's only reaction was to make a face and scratch at his stomach in his sleep. Kaito upped the ante and stroked in irregular patterns of strong and loose grips, and fingered the head teasingly. The detective squirmed and let out quiet moans as he continued his ministrations.

As Kaito felt satisfied with his work on the panting detective, he put the suction cup of the dildo on the wall in front of him in face height. How it stuck to the wall was anyone's guess, magic Akako would say. He then took out the onahole and a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount on the opening before he started teasing the hole with his finger. He prodded and pushed at the muscle to slowly make it accommodate his insistent finger until he could finally slide it inside.

He gently wiggled his finger and felt around inside, the muscles tightening around the intrusion making his own cock twitch in excitement. When he felt that he couldn't stretch anymore with just one finger he pushed in a second digit and scissored them and thrust them in and out and stretched the insides to his liking.

He glanced over to the detective and watched with red cheeks as he wriggled and wrung his hands in the sheets because of the sensations. He then put in a third finger and thrusted the three digits in and out to stretch it out even more. The detective let out a loud whine as he curled his fingers at a peculiar spot, he did it again and hungrily watched as the detective squirmed and let out wanton moans. His cock twitching and leaking on the sheets.

As he continued to tease that spot and kept listening as the mewls and moans grew louder Kaito just couldn't stand it not being in that delicious heat, so he gently slid out his fingers. The detective letting out a whine at the loss of touch. Wriggling his hips impatiently.

Kaito took out his throbbing cock from it's confines and entered slowly into the onahole, 'oh god' he thought a little weakly, it was even better than he expected. He could feel how the heated muscles was working to accommodate the intrusion. Kaito wanted to give meitantei time to relax, he really did but his self control was slowly slipping. The thief steeled his resolve and panted as he willed his muscles to still.

To distract himself he peered up at the dildo still attached to the wall in front of his face. With heated cheeks he nuzzled the tip and gave a few sloppy licks. He moaned as the muscles around his cock tightened in response. Oh god he thought, that feels amazing, he leaned with his free arm on the wall for support as shivers was going up and down his spine. With half lidded eyes he peered once more at the dildo right beside his cheek, he needed to try that again.

He nibbled gently on the side and stroked his tongue on the underside, the hole tightened around him to his satisfaction and he got bolder in his ministrations. With a blush in full force he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked, he bobbed his head and was very careful not to scrape with his teeth. As he did so meitantei let out a long and unabashed moan, Kaito took a quick glance at the detective on the bed and the scene went directly to his groin.

Meitantei lay there, his shirt exposing his well defined stomach, pants barely hanging onto his hips as one hand was down his pants and the other was clinging to the sheets. His face was flaming red and his expression was just pure lust in his half asleep state with eyes half mast and pupils blown so wide his azure blue was nonexistent. With the moonlight creeping through the window it painted a gorgeous picture.

Kaito was fighting for his last bit of will power that he had when the muscles tightened around his eager cock making him choke. And a sex addled but sleepy whine escaped the detective's mouth "Nn Ah! M-move~!" You could practically hear his patience crumble. He took a tight hold of the onahole and gently and oh so slowly pulled it up so almost his whole length was out, in the next room Shinichi let out an impatient sound that was a mix of a sob and whine.

Kaito teased them both a tiny fraction of a second more before he slammed in rough and deep. "Oh god!" both screamed out, Kaito kept a steady and rough pace as Shinichi moaned and cried on the bed. Kaito had to lean on the wall for support, not trusting his muscles to hold him up. He slowed the pace down a notch when he felt he was too close to cumming. To the obvious frustration of the detective "P-please go harder! Go deeper!" he begged.

Kaito really wanted to he really did but he needed to keep himself on the edge as long as he possibly could, he didn't want to end it too quickly after all he thought as he licked his lips. With a shiver he stopped moving completely enjoying the feeling of wanting so desperately to cum but not being able to. He listened with eagerness as the detective whined and begged to cum thrashing around. He glanced towards said detective just as he put his hand in his pants wanting so desperately to finnish. Kaito couldn't have that.

He magiced out a cock ring (what? he was going to use it on himself but his detective have less control than him so~ ) he rubbed it up a bit with his still lubed hand and then slowly put it on the dildo in front of him all up to the base and behind the balls. Shinichi whined in ecstasy at being denied, no matter how he tugged and stroked his orgasm just wouldn't come.

Kaito licked his lips as he slowly once more started to thrust truly enjoying the moans that escapes the detective's delectable mouth. He eyed the dildo with lust hungry and curious eyes, he have always wanted to try doing a blowjob at the same time, could he? He licked his lips again in nervousness as he hesitantly took it into his mouth while still slowly thrusting into the heat.

He tried going deeper with his mouth, choking slightly he made an impatient noise and pulled off a bit to try and relax. He was hearing that meitantei was going crazy with all the teasing, he couldn't deny that it drives him crazy too. He relaxes his jaw and throat before he slowly took it deeper all the way to the base, he felt like choking but easily ignored the feeling in favour of hearing Shinichi moan and clench around him. 'So he liked that~' he purred inside his mind.

He then started bobbing his head faster and thrusting deeper and harder making the detective scream. Kaito wasn't better off, the feeling of deepthroating and heated muscles clenching around him drove him easily towards the edge. But just before the both of them was about to cum he stilled every muscle in his body. In the next room u could hear a "fuck! So close! Ah let me cum! Nn!" and more begging. Kaito held on for 10 more seconds (a real eternity) before he started the movements once more.

He thrusted into the onahole so hard he almost lost grip of it moaning around the dildo in sync with the detective. He had half the mind to slip off the cockring when they were once more near the edge. He slid off the dildo to breath, "Ah! S-shinichi!" he cried out as the long awaited orgasm finally came. His sight whitened out and he collapsed onto the wall, shivers and tremors moving from his toes to the tips of his ears. He just lay there panting not being able to move for a few minutes.

He glanced through the door onto the detective who was no better off, panting with rosy cheeks, sweat glistening in the moonlight and he looked truly ravished. Finally after a few moments of staring at the detective his brain was able to connect and he blushed himself silly. H-he just did that, to a detective, his favorite detective. Oh kami.

He looked at the mess around him and his thief brain screamed at all the evidence. He bolted upright on gracious knees that gave out on him quite a few times before he could stumble bambi-like to his feet. He as quickly as he could cleaned up the mess and then bolted on quick feet to the nearest exit. Hopefully before the detective realized what had happened.

TBC

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed that... xD

_Please Read and review_

_/Wickfur OwO_


End file.
